This invention relates generally to a hammer and relates more specifically to a mallet-type hammer having a handle and having two detachable heads made of castable or moldable material such as lead, babbit, brass, plastic or rubber.
In a typical hammer with two heads, a threaded stud extends transversely through a mounting disc or the like on one end portion of the handle. The heads are screwed onto opposite end portions of the stud and are tightened against opposite sides of the disc by turning the heads with a wrench or the like. Internally threaded inserts are usually cast or molded in the heads to receive the stud.
Because the heads are made of relatively soft and flowable material, difficulty is encountered in keeping the heads secured tightly to the handle when the hammer is used repeatedly to strike heavy blows. The soft material tends to flow away from and release the threaded inserts and thus the inserts work loose and tend to turn within the heads. Further difficulty is encountered in providing long-lasting wrenching surfaces on the heads and in keeping the mounting disc tight on the handle.